


Acta deos numquam mortalia fallunt

by vergilia_43



Category: Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: After Party, M/M, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Love, brassius, brutecass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergilia_43/pseuds/vergilia_43
Summary: Cassius and Brutus sleep together, and Cassius reflects on the noblest man he knows.(#1: Acta deos numquam mortalia fallunt, “Mortal actions never deceive the gods”)
Relationships: Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger/Gaius Cassius Longinus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Acta deos numquam mortalia fallunt

When Cassius lies, sometimes he’s afraid that Marcus Brutus sees right through him. 

Brutus is a man, sure, but he’s made of stronger stuff than any man Cassius has met before. Most men are made of flesh and bone, while Brutus seems more like he is made of meditation and ideals.

Strict adherence to Stoic philosophy would normally give Cassius the impression that the Roman in question had lodged a stick up his ass, but somehow Brutus was different. If Cassius didn’t admire him enough to follow him (at least, not yet), Cassius was still a man who admired few men in the first place. That made Brutus special.

And of course Jove had blessed Marcus Brutus with a good leg and arm, the kind of well-formed figure that Cassius could forget himself in when he watched Brutus speak on the Senate floor. Sometimes, Cassius would suggest that Brutus wear a shorter tunic for the hot day, like some less proper senators. But Brutus would always laugh and refuse.

Cassius wasn’t sure if it was the wine, the hot night, their previous spirited debate, the absence of their wives, the comfort his brother-in-law felt in Cassius’s presence, or a mixture of all of it that had led to Brutus being curled up next to him, asleep on a couch in his own triclinium. But there they were, Cassius wrapped around Brutus’s body as if they were lovers, as if Brutus was his beloved. No, Cassius reprimanded himself. Brutus would never condescend to be used by another man— to be used by a man, Brutus was hardly a man in the same manner as the rest of Rome— in that way. 

Brutus continues to breathe gently against Cassius’s chest. 

Cassius, lying there, tells himself that he feels nothing more than admiration for Brutus.

**Author's Note:**

> non-explicit works in this series are on sappho_42 on ao3


End file.
